1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reactive diluents for curable coating formulations, and, more particularly, to eutectic compositions of divinyl imidazolidone (DVI) and vinyl caprolactam (VCL) which are liquid at room temperature for use in such formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DVI is a crystalline solid, difunctional monomer (m.p. 69.degree.-70.degree. C.), which is an effective reactive diluent in curable coating compositions (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,205,139 and 4,424,314). VCL is a monofunctional reactive diluent which also is a crystalline solid (m.p. 35.degree. C.) at room temperature. Both of these solid materials, however, are difficult to handle as compared to liquid reactive diluents. Accordingly, it is desired to provide these materials in liquid form for use in formulating curable coating compositions.